Beautiful Rose
by LivelikeitsAnanime13
Summary: summary inside
1. white rose: Peatles painted with purity

Everlin Lithinana, was part of the picture perfect Lithinana Family her father was a weathly earl, her mother A true beauty, but her? Not so much, being the only child she was raised to be lady like, till her parents were killed,she was kidnapped shortly after She never left the house after that ,now fourteen, she finally decided to leave but her time out is cut short, when she forced to uphold her parents tradition, she falls in love with two boys, one a childhood friend who treats her as an equal and the other, a blond boy who makes her feel like a queen

A small girl walked hand and hand with her parents her long white hair swayed at her knee's her dress was a white dress with pink under layers, her hair was pulled back with a pink rose and black ribbon, her family was going to to some business with the phantomhive

"Everlin" Her mother called to the girl she looked up at her mother black hair pulled into a bun looked at the young girl with bright green eyes and a wide smiled

"Yes, mama?" she asked politely

"they have a son your age, mind your manners but be have fun okay?" she asked the Everlin smiled

"Okay mama!" she smiled her mother laughed her father smiled and shook his head picking up the young Everlin smiling at her

"your just the cutest you know that?" He asked Everlin gave him a tooth grin as they walked up to the estate a butler opened the door her father set Everlin down as they walked in

"Lord and lady Phantomhive are awaiting your arrival " the man said a Everlin struggled to keep up with her small legs to they arrived in the garden two children were already playing, a young boy and girl

"My what a beautiful daughter you have Ann! what's your name sweet heart?" She asked bending down to be on leave with the girl. A man smiled behind her, everlin smiled politely curtsying to the woman

"My name is Everlin Lithana, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss" she said the woman was shocked briefly before laughing

"Arn't you just the cutest, Ciel, Elizabeth come over and meet Everlin" the boy and girl laughed running over the girl wore a little pink dress and her blond hair in pigtails and a pink headband, the boy had a white short and little red sailor tie and blue short, his hair was black and his eye's were blue. Everlin hid behind her mother Quickly peaking out at the two

"Everlin, this is Elizabeth Midford and Ciel Phantomhive" Her mother said she looked up at her mother who smiled she tightened her grip on her mothers dress before letting go and stepping out to greet them

"H-Hi, I-I'm Everlin" she stuttered they smiled the girl grabbed her hand

"You dress is so cute!" she called Everlin blushed

"T-Thank you, I like your dress to" She smiled a bit the boy smiled at her

"Do you want to come play tag?" He asked Everlin smiled and nodded, as the adults watched and laughed as the children played. Everlin laughed as she play'd. The small children had no clue of the why their live's would change in the future, or how the smile's and laughs of two of the children would drain away.


	2. Black rose: Peatles painted with Grief

A knock came from the door in the dark room sat Everlin in the corner a black dress and tears soaked the pillow in her arms as she lay'd on the bed

"Lady Everlin, Lord Phantomhive is here to see you" A maid called Everlin didn't move

"Tell him to leave" she mumbled but a different voice answered her

"Everlin, open the door" It demanded, she immediately recognized Ciel 's voice she hugged the pillow tighter. He banged on her door his anger growing, He slammed his fist on the door

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR EVERLIN!" He yelled everlin chocked back a sob, she felt horrible.

"Ceil" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear "Just leave please" She called he lost his temper worse the he already had backing up and kicking the door just strong enough to break the lock and for the door to swing open Everlin sobbed into the pillow. He walked over to her smaller shaking frame

"Everlin" he whispered distressed to see his dear friend in such a sad state. Ciel lay'd his hand on the girls pale shoulder in an attempt to sooth her, Everlin's body was wracked with sobs. He sat down pulling the smaller girl up and wrapping his arms around her. Everlin's green eye's widened at the gesture she wrapped her arms around him starting to cry again

"I know your in pain, but you don't have to face it alone, I'm here for you and always will be, that's what you told me right Everlin?" he whispered to her she froze at those words "I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what for even if death separate's us, I'll always be by your side watching over you, just like your parents are now" he pulled away from her with a small smile taking out his handkerchief hand wiping away her tears.

"Jeez Everlin" He said softly "You shouldn't cry, it ruins your face" he said she smiled softly

ME: Cut! That's it for today!

Ciel: what's with this script it's Absolute rubbish!crying

ME: but I worked hard cheeky

Everlin: I liked the script...

ME: Everlin! Thank you! - hugs everlin-

Elizabeth: GREAT JOB CIEL! -hugs ciel-

Ciel: SEBASTIAN SAVE ME!

note for Sebastian

Dear Young lord,

I am in Hawaii till my debut chapter,

If your angry then be angry At Littleangel14,

she gave me leave

love,

Sebastian

All:...

ME: HE RATTED ME OUT!? -runs away from angry Ciel-

I'm very sorry, I know it's not the best...;-;...I'm trying though, so if you like this story please keep reading if not then, sorry for wasting your time


	3. Voilet rose Peatles painted with revenge

Everlin's Point of view~

I sat in my study, sighing putting my chin on my hand. As a knock came from my door.

"M'lady, Lord Phantomhive is here to see you" Lucas called from the door. I blink surprised before leaning back in my chair

"enter" I called he opened the door I sighed looking to the side

"Been a while Everlin" Ciel said taking a seat in front of me "When did we last meet like this?"

" We were eight I believe" I Said "What business do you have here Ciel" I asked bluntly, I'm excited that he came to see me, the old me would have ran and hugged him, but she left long ago. he frowned at my statement.

"I'm here to see if you wanted to accompany me to lunch" He asked I blinked then smirked

"Surely the Queens guard dog didn't come all the way out here just to invite me out to lunch" I said lean forward placing my chin on my intertwined fingers " I'm intrested in your real reason, did Lizzy make you do this? I remember you telling my you never wanted to see me again" I asked referring to the last time I saw him. He looked slightly pained before sighing.

"She's very worried you know, and to blatant I am to" he said I threw my head back in a laugh leaning in my chair

"Your worried about me? shouldn't you be more worried about yourself, so dead set on revenge?" I asked he narrowed his eye's...well...eye at me.

"Your in no place to criticize me Everlin" He growled I narrowed my eye's at him standing up the dark Violet dress falling down to my knee's a pair of black legging under them and a pair of dark violet shoe's the dress's selves went down to my elbows I walked over to my bookshelf

"Well I suppose your right there" I said skimming my books, he sighed

"Everlin, you haven't left this mansion in three years, I understand if your afraid-" He started i stopped

"How could you understand?" I asked coldly " Ciel i'm terrified to leave my own house" I turned to him with eye's like ice. He looked shocked that I admitted I was afraid

"Everlin-"

"Ciel, do you have any idea what those people did to me?" I spat he stood up walking over slamming his hand by my head my eye's widened

"You can't live your whole life being afraid" He growled I glare'd right back at him he held my glare never moving till i looked to the side.

"What do you know" I asked his eye's softened he stepped back

"I'm sorry" He said looking at the floor

"Y-You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer" I mumbled, As much as I hate to admit it, he's right "Let us go to lunch"


End file.
